hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Delish
Delish is a song by Hollywood Undead from their third album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics Funny Man, call me Randy Savage Say "oh yeah," I could do some damage I play the field like a West Coast captain White CKs, you know that I'm saggin' Get down 'cause the moon is out I'm Undead, that's without a doubt See me transform, what's that all about? I'm a freak with some fangs, get some pussy now Doctor Feel Good expedition Check my brand, it's called Funny Delicious Rub my lamp while I grant you wishes Hood magic for all y'all bitches This is how we rock it for the ages We make you fucking famous I thought I told you It's about to go down! (Come on!) This is how we rock it for the ages You wondered how we made it I thought I told you It's about to go down! (Come on!) Piece on my lap with a pistol grip Slip back to the cut, no need to trip Rip back the bong so I can take a hit Yeah, ease my mind, I need to get lit (Lit up!) You know I'm one of a kind The rims I roll are super-size Like four Big Macs without the fries I need a shake, girl, roll inside To work, let's get you rockin' Once we bump, there ain't no stoppin' I'm so high like Mary Poppins Supercalifragic- yo, suck my dick! This is how we rock it for the ages We make you fucking famous I thought I told you It's about to go down! (Come on!) This is how we rock it for the ages You wondered how we made it I thought I told you It's about to go down! (Come on!) (Come on!) (It's about to go...) From the top of the bottom, the bottom to the top It's all good if the party don't stop From the top of the bottom, the bottom to the top All y'all bitches better take another shot We keep it on those broken keys, put your hands up now Light it up and smoke them trees, blow it out with the crowd We keep it on them broken keys, so put your hands up now Light it up and smoke them trees 'cause it's about to go down (It's about to go down) This is how we rock it for the ages We make you fucking famous I thought I told you It's about to go down! (Come on!) This is how we rock it for the ages You wondered how we made it I thought I told you It's about to go down! (Come on!) This is how we rock it (Come on! Come on!) It's about to go down This is how we rock it (Come on! Come on!) It's about to go down Yeah... Suck my dick! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - production, programming ;Additional *Sean Gould - mixing *Daren Pfeifer - drums *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was produced and recorded by J-Dog at Apt. 20 Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *This song was mixed by Sean Gould at Universal Exports, Hollywood, CA. *The title of the song is derived from the name of Funny Man's fictional brand mentioned in the first verse, Funny Delicious. *This is the second song featuring Funny Man as the lead vocalist, after No Other Place. Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Produced by J-Dog